


Can We Try a Practice Round?

by DyeMusic



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Dead or Alive 5 - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Homosexuality, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canon Siblings, semi-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeMusic/pseuds/DyeMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate to get her brother off this strange infatuation with the dangerous femme fatale, Christie, Marie Rose tries to set Honoka and Eliot up after the two meet on a chance encounter (A HonokaXEliot fanfic, with  minor HitomiXLeifang, ZackXHelena, and RigXBass).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Try a Practice Round?

Honoka pushed open the wooden doors with all her strength, making little grunting noises as she went. Upon opening the entry to the structure and closing it again behind her, she found herself enclosed in a beautiful sakura garden, where the flower petals of pastel pink fell gently. The air was fresh and the breeze was enjoyable. She placed her gloved hand upon her forehead and wiped the little traces of sweat from her brow.

“Ahh, that feels good!” She squeaked in her sweet tone of voice.

Before her, she laid her eyes upon a large structure—a dojo or temple of sorts. Honoka was intrigued as she had never once set foot in the place but has seen it in passing many a time although it was primarily obstructed by the wall she now found herself in. She smiled and proceeded to skitter up the large steps to see what was inside.

The girl pushed open the frail doorway to find a nearly empty hall, completely laid out with wood. Few decorations dotted the interior—a wall hanging here, a large fragile pot there, but nothing truly special. The teen was somewhat disappointed at this revelation and was about to turn to leave when all of the sudden she was stopped by the sound of low grunts followed by the breaking of wood coming from the upstairs.

“Huh…?” she sounded.

She climbed the creaking stairway—the sounds growing more and more audible with every step. Ascending, the pink-haired girl noticed the voices become more distinct and was not one but TWO people. Upon reaching the top, she was opened to yet another large room, very similar to the previous floor. A few decorations here and there (some shattered to pieces or broken beyond repair) but nothing to really get excited over. The only difference here was that two male figures were present and in battle stance, beckoning one or the other to make the next move. The younger of the two, a short boy with golden blonde hair and piercing icy blue eyes grinned deviously and the much older, greyed-haired man, who was somewhat swaying sloppily.

“Brad, come on! Make your move!” the younger called, beckoning over the drunken elder.

“Hey kid! Come and get it!” the older responded cockily.

The younger let out a slight roar and charged full speed at the drunken man, whom responded with quick counter roll in combination with a grab. He tugged at the boy’s shirt collar, and then the arm spinning him slightly and hurling him across the room—and in the direction of the unknown watcher. As the blonde saw where he was headed, he let out a loud yelp. Honoka raised her arms to guard her face and but still found herself staring and cowering at the oncoming boy. She release a loud, high pitched yell and impulsively, without even a mere thought, sent a fist flying forward. She turned her head and closed her eyes before feeling her sole gloved fist meet a soft impact, followed by the sound of a body falling with a loud crack against the wood.

Fist trembling, the girl slowly lowered her arm and opened her eyes to find the light-skinned boy lying flat on the ground, breathing slowly. The girl let out a frightened shriek

“Oh, I am sorry!” she skittered over to him, “Can you stand up?” She reached a hand out to his nearly-unconscious body.

“Ngh……” was all that was heard for the boy as he tried to lift his frail frame.

Honoka knelt down and picked the boy up by his hand, a worried expression stained across her face. After a few minutes of struggle, the young male was able to pick himself off of the floor with the girls aid, his head hung, and his eyes stayed glued to the floor. The female, leaned down and to the side, trying to get his attention.

“I’m sorry for punching you…” she apologized sweetly, her hand clasped together and her eyebrows stuck in a worrisome incline, “you were just coming so fast, I didn’t know how to react!”

Eliot’s cheek was throbbing but he sensed the sincerity in the girl’s sweet tone and lifted his head, smiling.

“It’s okay, Miss!” he responded politely while bowing, “It is I who should apologize for running into you…”

Honoka let out a slight giggle and smiled, cocking her head to the side a tad, a slight red tint emerging on her fairly tanned cheeks.

“By the way, my name is Honoka,” Honoka had stated with a sweet and innocent smile.

“Honoka…that’s a nice name! I’m Eliot.”

Honoka, impulsively, bowed slightly and smiled once more.

“Hey kid, I think that is enough training for today!” boomed a slurred voice from behind the pair.

“Oh, okay I suppose.” Eliot turned around and sighed at the man.

“Look, you look pretty roughed up. We’ll pick it back up tomorrow, okay?”

“That’s fine.” Eliot shrugged, “Same place?”

“Uhhh, maybe, I haven’t decided yet.”

“Alright…”

“Now, can we go. I’m running on empty and I could use another drink.”

Eliot sighed and turned back to the pinkhead, who clasped her hands together and giggled.

“Would you like to come with us, Miss? I would hate to leave you here by yourself.”

Honoka blushed however shook her head cutely in decline.

“Oh no, thank you. I don’t drink and I must return to my grandmother’s house soon.”

“Oh, well in that case. Please, let me walk you home?” 

“I-it’s no problem, Eliot. I can manage just fine. I really—”

“Please?”

Honoka paused and smiled into the well-mannered boy’s icy-blue irises. 

“A-Alright…”

“Perfect, after you, Miss.”

“Thank you, but please, you can just call me Honoka. We are friends now, right?” she smiled.

“Right…” Eliot blushed slightly

Eliot bowed and motioned the girl to proceed down the stairs before him, to which she responded with a simple yet humble curtsey.  Eliot stood up straight and before proceeding down the stairs behind her, he felt a strong hand on his small albeit muscular shoulder.

“She’s a cutie, kid,” smirked Brad.

Eliot stammered and blushed madly. 

“I-I suppose…”

“You should try to get her. She seems like a keeper.”

“Sorry, but I like someone else. You know that, Brad…”

“Kid, you can’t be serious. She’s bad news!”

“It’s…complicated…”

Honoka reached the bottom of the long stairway and looked back at the top, waving cutely. 

“Are you guys okay?”

Eliot snapped out of his sulky trance and smiled back down at the girl.

“Sorry, we’ll be right down..”

And with that, Eliot and Brad made their way down the stairs to meet their new acquaintance. Pushed opened the doors and out to the natural setting before them, the sun began to break, implying that sunset would soon be upon them. Eliot pushed open the large doors and politely ushered the pinkhead to exit before himself, to which she responded with yet another cheery giggle and cute tilt to the side. After the girl passed through, the drunken older man sluggishly pressed forward as well, but not before pressing a friendly hand on Eliot’s shoulder followed by a reassuring nod. The blonde responded by hanging his head accompanied by a slightly frustrated sigh.  
“Kid….” muttered Brad.   
The younger boy shook the older man off and closed the large wooden entrance behind them and without even as much as a look to the other, started forward to the kind girl he just met and proceeded to walk with her side by side.   
It was no more than a half an hour later when the three reached Honoka’s home. The girl turned and presented herself before the men, bowing politely.

“Thank you so much for escorting me, Eliot and you too, Mr. Wong.”  
Brad gave the girl a rather wobbly thumbs-up.

“Hey, little girl, just call me Brad.” he chuckled in a slur.

She gave them both a large smile and turned to enter her home. The two men watched her depart until they couldn't see her anymore, a smile stained across the younger’s face.  
“Heh heh, I’ve seen that look before,” smirked Brad, shoving Eliot lightly in the back.

“Huh, what are you talking about?”  
“Come on, don’t play dumb, kid. You make that same dopey every time you set your eyes on a girl.”   
“Teh, I have no idea what you’re talking about….” 

Eliot turned to walk away from the man and bound for the main road, the older sluggishly following behind.   
“Come on, there was that Ayane chick, uhh that Hitomi girl and, of course, that white-haired bit--”   
“HEY! Don’t talk about Christie like that!”

The blonde shot a glare at the silver-haired man.  
“Kid, get real, she’s a real piece of work. If only you knew--”

“Knew what?!”

“Gahh, Eliot, stop yellin’. You killin’ me here.”

Eliot went silent, clenching his fists as if he was about to give it to the old man. He stood there, motionless, his head hung and the bangs of his golden locks obscuring his appealing face. Brad pushed forward, sluggishly dragging his feet as he walked passed Eliot. He turned around and the boy still standing idle, as a liquid drop ran down his cheek, to his chin and into the dirt below--whether it was a tear or a sweat drop the drunk would never know.

“Kid, are you gonna come on?”

Eliot stayed quiet.

“Well, if you are just going to stand there, I’m going to head over without you. I’m thirsty as hell and I’m not going to wait around for you to be dramatic.”

Eliot shook his clenched fists and let out a low grunt.

“....I’m going to prove it to you, Brad…”

“Prove what?”

“That she is not who you think she is?”

“Teh, whatever, kid…” 

And with that, Eliot caught up with Brad and the two set for the bar. The sun was setting beautifully on that fine, summer afternoon, and the air seemed fresh--a glorious close to what seemed like a fairly awkward day.

 

 

 


End file.
